homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110815-Pitching Shade
ravishingCalypso RC began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 08:27 -- RC: Hello Handsome ♠ RC: Miss me? ♠ CC: Terribly RC: Aww, just like everything else you do. ♠ CC: You suck at your fair share of things too CC: But at least you're proud of it RC: At least *I* can satisfy a sexual partner. ♠ CC: Then tell me why you keep coming back for more and I had to raise the stakes for this to still be ...fun RC: *I* find myself curious what other little tricks you may attempt to 'impress' me ♠ CC: Still stuck up I see RC: Still Jealous *I* see ♠ CC: Of who? RC: Me, Vigil, Serios, Jack ♠ RC: The list is endless. ♠ CC: For what reason should I be jealous of any of you? CC: Like, honestly RC: Hmm, Me, for encouraging such devotion. Vigil, for having such open access to me. Serios, for being your matesprit's real love. Or Jack, for Power. ♠ CC: Jack is a cheater. You cheat with that through mind control. Serios, just no. And Vigil only makes me slightly jealous with the teleporting. CC: It's a handy ability RC: You don't believe me. ♠ CC: When have you said anything I could trust? CC: You even switched up your quirk CC: Nothing says "trust me" like a spade RC: Fine. Don't believe me. Ask Libby ♠ CC: She's not too reputable about my feelings either CC: No wonder you're so interested, you want to know me better. You're shit at reading me from afar RC: Oh, *I*'m not talking about your feelings. ♠ CC: Well what are you talking about? RC: *I* speak of Aaisha's ♠ CC: Oh do you? CC: And just what would you know? RC: How she hides her Flushed Feelings for Serios, trying to content herself with moiraillegiance. ♠ CC: I knew that already RC: And it doesn't bother you? ♠ CC: I can trust her CC: Much more than you CC: Do you want me crying in your arms or something? RC: No. ♠ RC: *I* want you to know that no matter what you do, you're second fiddle. ♠ RC: To Vigil, to Serios. ♠ RC: *I*t's no surprise that Libby dropped you like the sack of shit you are as soon as Serios snapped his fingers. ♠ RC: *I* wonder how long until Aaisha does the same. ♠ CC: It's no surprise you're still pining for sole control of my bulge CC: Weren't you the one saying Aaisha waspn't deserving of me? CC: Libby too CC: Now that I don't want you I'm not a prize? CC: Yeah, I'm the jealous one RC: Oh, *I* see this shall be fun. ♠ CC: Besides CC: You already claimed involvemant with libby and serios CC: Get your story straight CC: So far, this is fun CC: Picking apart your pettyness RC: Mmm, you pick apart my pettiness, *I* pick apart your corpse... sounds like it'll be fun. ♠ CC: So much for a kismisitude RC: hahaha ♠ CC: You were ready to get rough, can't even handle me verbally RC: *I* seem to be handling you fine. ♠ CC: More of this dreamself kidnapping? RC: Though *I* admit, *I* should have bitten off that bulge of yours when you gave me the chance. ♠ RC: Lovely surprise for Aaisha ♠ CC: Bite my bulge? CC: You were trying to swallow me whole RC: Haha. Come on over. ♠ CC: Busy RC: My beloved isn't the only one willing to taste your flesh tonight. ♠ CC: Hmmm, maybe CC: only since you want to wine and dine me CC: 'Bout time you took me out for dinner RC: Make sure to check the wine for poison and the food for maggots. ♠ CC: Didn't know you were on the menu CC: <3< RC: Only if you live for dessert. ♠ RC: <3< ♠ CC: Sweet RC: Let's play a little game, you and *I*. ♠ RC: *I*t's common among Twinks. ♠ RC: We'll see if you're man enough, or mad enough, to win. ♠ CC: I'm not a fan of your culture, you should know CC: No offense CC: Just, yeah RC: That sounds like a personal problem ♠ RC: Of course, no game is fun without a wager. ♠ CC: I'm not a gambling troll CC: I only conduct legitimate business RC: *I* didn't realize you were so afraid, pet ♠ CC: Not afraid, smart CC: You're just gonna use Vigil to threaten someone else CC: That's hardly a risk worth taking RC: That's what *I* keep him around for. ♠ RC: But *I* am not talking about threatening you with him. *I* want to have fun ♠ RC: And you're spoiling it. ♠ RC: And that makes me angry ♠ CC: Aww, I'm sorry CC: What's your game? RC: No, you don't want to play. ♠ RC: *I* was willing to wager you power for it. Power over Libby. ♠ RC: But you don't want to have any fun. ♠ RC: Just want to dutifully open your nook to your empress like the good little puppet you are. ♠ CC: As if you have power over Libby? CC: Or me RC: *I* have what she wants. ♠ RC: And *I* do have power over you. ♠ CC: and what does she want? RC: You don't know? ♠ CC: Serios? RC: Please. ♠ RC: She's billions of years old ♠ CC: You gotta be more specific CC: Me and her are out of touch CC: Freedome from this game? RC: Hahaha. ♠ RC: Something more specific. ♠ RC: Why don't you come see what it is. ♠ RC: See if you can wrest it from my grasp. ♠ RC: *I* didn't realize you were so afraid, puppet ♠ CC: I'm not afraid CC: You could do a bit more to entice CC: Why would I believe you have hwat she's wanted for billions of years? -- ravishingCalypso RC sends the file youwantittoo.png -- -- cascadingCourtier CC recieving the file youwantittoo.jpg -- CC: ((png)) RC: ((the picture shows Scarlet, in black leather, with a riding crop in one hand, and a pair of bright red eyes in the other.)) CC: ...Kinda hot CC: Sup with the eyes? CC: Not as hot RC: Jack had to leave them somewhere. ♠ RC: Do you want them? ♠ CC: Libby's eyes? RC: Ooh, you figured it out. ♠ CC: And why would Jack leave them with you? CC: You two in cahoots? CC: After you were so unfaithful RC: He lost them. *I* found them. ♠ CC: And do you have a modicum of proof that this isn't another photoshop? RC: *I* offered to let you come here and find out. ♠ CC: So you're fucking with me just for the chance to fuck me? RC: *I* am fucking with you because your suffering amuses me. ♠ RC: You suffer well. ♠ CC: Ignorinf that for currant lack of suffering. So I comb, we fuck, I get the maybe real eyes? CC: Or do I comb, we fuck and I die? CC: I still remember that corpse comment CC: and you asking to play games feels like that one movie series RC: Haha. Your memory lasts that long? Your relations swing so quickly that *I*'m surprised. ♠ CC: Says the one who swings as the basis for her relationship -- ravishingCalypso RC sends another file: aformalinvitation.mp4 -- -- cascadingCourtier CC recieving file aformalinvitation.mp4 -- CC: More of your mind control? RC: now, that'd be rude, Nyarla. ♠ CC: And I would not put it past you CC: Sorry, mind control leaves a sore spot RC: You'd be shocked what else it leaves. ♠ CC: Me dead? CC: Or worse RC: Depends on your definition. ♠ CC: Of which one of those? CC: From my understanding, it oculd be both CC: Like, really easily CC: You've been amicable though CC: More so than spiteful RC: *I*f that's what you want to believe ♠ CC: I wanted to believe in your good will to open that file CC: I am curious CC: But the enticing thing though RC: Do you want to play this game, or not? ♠ CC: What even is the game? CC: And if it just you and me? RC: *I*t's a game we companions play, called 'Primer Politics'. ♠ CC: Primer Politics? RC: Yes. Just you and *I*. ♠ RC: And the way the game is played, is that we make bets, now, on certain people's primers. And then we try and influence the outcomes. ♠ CC: You want me to join you in shipping them? CC: Against their will? CC: Just because I have mind control powers too doesn't make me as malicious RC: No, no mind control, just shipping them. And more than that, arranging situations that you think will end in romance. ♠ CC: You mean like whatever you did to kill libby's feelings? CC: Doing the exact thing that I feel like I'm going to hate you for CC: Something tells me you'll do it anyway CC: Seeing as you have before CC: Do I honestly have a choice in taking part here? Because if I don't it'll make me open as a target RC: ((The video shows Scarlet, in a cell, laying next to your body, and running her fingers over your horns. You realize that your dream self is shackled down to the floor.)) CC: I'm watching your video CC: Certainly more substantial than photoshop RC: ((She engages in some lewd acts with your unconscious form, before carving into your skin with a thin dagger, leaving a <3< in her wake. )) CC: Huh, I must be a heavy sleeper RC: You could always choose not to. ♠ RC: You'd be shocked. ♠ CC: Why don't you just wake me up? RC: Because *I* want you to know how completely at my mercy you are, puppet. ♠ CC: Says the one who's giving me a "choice" of playing your game or being targeted by it CC: What's at stake? RC: Now you want to wager, puppet. ♠ CC: I already know I'm at your "mercy" CC: You wanted to wager CC: I want to know what you expect to get form this RC: When *I* win... You'll come to me, swear loyalty to me, and do exactly as you're told, my little puppet. ♠ RC: All the rest of this Game. ♠ CC: Uh huh CC: And what would /I/ get? RC: Now, what would you like, if, by some miracle, you win? ♠ RC: *I*'m asking you. ♠ CC: Well, I coud demand your loyalty, but loyalty from you? please CC: I could ask for aid with my aspect CC: But nah, I won't rely on you twinks for that RC: Jack will always help you. ♠ CC: Ha CC: Hahaha CC: Talked to him lately CC: So not happening CC: I really don't know what you have to offer CC: In addition to you being skilled at this game no doubt CC: I don't even know how to ship someone CC: And I know you do it through some kind of magic CC: Even if not mind control RC: Nope, just skill. ♠ RC: *I* suppose that's right. You have no skills. ♠ CC: Oh you wound me CC: My skills don't match a god CC: Or a ghost CC: whichever you were RC: So, before we play, why don't *I* teach you? ♠ RC: A little purchase. ♠ RC: You come to me and satisfy my needs like a good little puppet, and *I* will give you my stim. ♠ CC: Stim? RC: How do you think Libby healed you? ♠ CC: Healed me? RC: well, not YOU in particular ♠ RC: You players. ♠ CC: Her nanites CC: You're offering your blood to me? RC: No. That's... disgusting. ♠ RC: She's the only one who would do that. She can see through it. So of course she gave you all her blood, so she can watch you all. ♠ CC: ... CC: Kinda creepy CC: If true RC: Now Lorrea and Serios are walking monitors for her. ♠ CC: Kinda wish I didn't know that CC: Prefered the mysterious hidden camera train of thought RC: Everything you've ever told Lorrea, from the moment she took the first nanites. ♠ RC: Libby knows. ♠ CC: And you know this because you can see us too RC: *I* know because *I* know she plays you all for fools ♠ RC: But nothing's free, puppet. ♠ CC: So wasp it drinking from the fountain? RC: Haha ♠ CC: Can you see through me? RC: *I* would tell you ♠ RC: But you'll have to make me ♠ CC: And now you've enticed me CC: Wake me up, we can fuck for it CC: The game, I want to sleep on RC: See you in a few, then, puppet. ♠ -- ravishingCalypso RC gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 10:02 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Scarlet